


What's Cooking.

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, Word:- dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- dash.  Sam is fussing around in the kitchen. Dean is not impressed!





	What's Cooking.

'A dash of this and a pinch of that,' Sam muttered as he dosed the mixture.

'What are you up to, Sammy?' Dean asked strolling barefoot into the kitchen, throwing a curious glance at his brother.

'Don't distract me, Dean, this needs all my concentration,' Sam replied without lifting his eyes from his task.

:

'Okaaay! Whatever,' Dean shrugged, making a bee-line for the coffee maker.

Filling a cup with the hot liquid, he leaned back against the counter-top and watched as Sam hummed and hawed over whatever he was doing.

After a good ten minutes, the younger man looked up at him, a triumphant smile on his face. 'I did it, Dean!'

'Congratulations, dude. Just what the hell is it you did?'

:

'Rowena gave me a recipe for vegetable haggis. It was tough getting the ingredients balanced correctly, but I think I managed it.'

Dean almost spat out his coffee. 'Dude, I'm eating out tonight!


End file.
